Lightspeed Megazord
The Lightspeed Megazord is the main Megazord of the Lightspeed Rangers in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Overview It utilizes the Lightspeed Megazord Saber for its finishing attack, the Fire Circle, in which the saber draws out a glowing corona, then slashes through it to destroy a demon. Other attacks include the Power Thrust using the Ladder Arms, spray cannons, and a overhead kick move, using the Ladder Arms as stabilizers. The Megazord forms either by having the Aero Rescue 3 lift Pyro Rescue 1 on top of the Hydro Mode (which is essentially the lower body of the Megazord), or by Aero Rescue lifting Hydro Rescue 2 to form the upper legs, as the Haz Recue 4 and Med Rescue 5 connect as lower legs, while the Pyro Rescue lifts itself up with its arms onto the formed legs and the Aero Rescue completes the formation on top. The Lightspeed Megazord was destroyed along with the Supertrain Megazord and Max Solarzord in battle against Diabolico and Olympius. Lightspeed RescueZords Pyro Rescue 1 Pyro Rescue 1 is the red fire truck zord piloted by Carter Grayson. It can use its ladder like arms for manipulating objects and rescue operations; it can deploy stabilizers from its front and rear bumpers. Pyro Rescue 1 is carried inside Rail Rescue 1. It forms the arms and upper torso of the Megazord, similar to the Eagle Racer From RPM. PyroRescueOneCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Aqua Rescue 2 Aqua Rescue 2 is the blue water tanker zord piloted by Chad Lee. It can spray water jets from its nozzles. Aqua Rescue 2 is carried inside Rail Rescue 2. It forms the waist and upper legs of the Megazord. AquaRescueTwoCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Aero Rescue 3 Aero Rescue 3 is the green jet zord piloted by Joel Rawlings. It can fire compressed air jets and water bombs to put out fires and can lift the other Lightspeed Rescuezords into the air with its assortment of magnetic grapple hooks and ziplines. It would also occasionally dispense pamphlets for Joel's air show. On occasions when the Rescuezords were needed and the Rail Rescues were either occupied or out of commission, Aero Rescue 3 would transport the other Zords with a large platform tethered to its underside hatch. The Zord is carried inside Rail Rescue 3. It forms the head and upper back of the Megazord. AeroRescueThreeCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Haz Rescue 4 Haz Rescue 4 is the yellow hazmat truck zord piloted by Kelsey Winslow. It can lift objects with its rear grab-claw or use it as a weapon. Haz Rescue 4 is carried inside Rail Rescue 4. It forms the left lower leg of the Megazord. HazrescueFourCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Med Rescue 5 Med Rescue 5 is the pink ambulance zord piloted by Dana Mitchell. It can carry multiple civilian vehicles in the back hatch to clear roads that may be too dangerous to drive on. The Med Rescue 5 is carried inside Rail Rescue 5. It forms the right lower leg of the Megazord. MedrescueFiveCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Hydro Mode Basically, the lower body of the Lightspeed Megazord used as a fire control mechanism. The formation appears to be somewhat like a crawler, with the Aqua Rescue 2 on top and the Med and Haz Rescues forming the lower legs. Cockpit LightspeedMegazordCockpit.jpg|Lightspeed Megazord Cockpit Legendary Ranger Devices }} Notes to be added Appearances See Also References Category:Megazord Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Zords (Lightspeed Rescue) Category:Five-Piece Megazords